


Sleeping Beauty with Youtubers

by Mus1calStor13s



Category: Disney Princesses, Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Based off the disney movie, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Not really a musical, Princess reader, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Some angst, because he is a prince, but still a good story, its sweet, jack is the prince, not a lot, the reader is sleeping beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mus1calStor13s/pseuds/Mus1calStor13s
Summary: Filled with jealousy, Dark curses Princess (Y/N) to die on her 18th birthday. Thanks to (Y/N)'s guardian fairies, she only falls into a deep sleep that can be ended with a kiss from her betrothed, Prince Jack. To prevent Jack from rescuing (Y/N), Dark kidnaps and imprisons him. The good fairies are the last hope to free Jack so that he can awaken (Y/N).Sleeping Beauty with a bit of a twist. Arin and Suzy (Game Grumps) finally have a daughter. After a curse is placed on their daughter, (Y/N), they let the three good fairies Dan, Wilford, and Chase take her to safety. 18 years later (Y/N) runs into the love of her life, Jack. Neither of the two knows they are already betrothed to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The library doors opened to show the Host sitting at his desk. He sits with his back straight before starting to speak.

"Host welcomes all readers. I would like to try something if you will let me. Here." He grabs a book. "This is a story about (Y/N). In a faraway land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally, their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her (Y/N). Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of the high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day."

A crowd is on its way to the castle. Everything is bright and full of life. The crowd is joyous and are singing.

"Joyfully now to our princess we come, bringing gifts and all good wishes too. We pledge our loyalty anew. Hail to the princess (Y/N)! All of her subjects adore her! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess (Y/N)! Health to the princess, wealth to the princess, long live the princess (Y/N)!"

Inside the castle, everyone is talking in joyous voices.

Host continues his narration, "thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. And good King Arin and his Queen Suzy made welcome to their life long friend."

The announcer catches everyone's attention, "their royal highnesses, King Henrik and Prince Jack. Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms would unite," Host stands and walks to a more comfortable chair, "thus today would they announce that Jack, Henriks son and heir to Arin's child would be betrothed. And so to her Jacks gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride."

"The most honored and exalted excellencies," continued the announcer, "the three good fairies. Mister Dan, Mister Chase, and Mister Wilford."

The three fairies arrived and looked at the cradle, "oh, the little darling!"

They continued to the highnesses, bowing "your majesties."

Wilford stood up, "each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less."

Wilford, a tall man, dressed in a light pink suit. Walked with an air of confidence, being the best at what he does. He did have a pink mustache that many question, but that was who Wilford was.

He walked to the cradle "little princess," he reached a hand out and held her little fist, "my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

Host smiled, "one gift, beauty rare, and full of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. She'll walk with springtime wherever she goes."

Chase, the shortest of the three fairies. He wore a dark green suit. He held himself well but lacked the confidence that Wilford had. Just like Wilford, except he didn't have a mustache, his hair was bright green. He did a magic incantation wrong and his hair hasn't changed since.

He stood where Wilford stood, clapping his hands and holding her little feet. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song."

"One gift, the gift of song-" Host turned the page - "melody her whole life long. The nightingale's her troubadour, bringing her sweet serenade to her door."

Dan, a few inches taller than Wilford, wore an aqua suit. He had a cocky air of confidence, being close friends of the King and Queen can do that. But he was a sweetheart to those who knew him well. He didn't have anything extravagant with his hair or body. But his hair was long, curly, and down to his shoulders.

Dan walked to the cradle, whistling a tune before leaning close to whisper. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be..."

A blow of wind, the door of the castle swings open; lightning flashed and the static sizzled. Dark walks in while every steers clear of his path.

Wilford stands on Dan's right side "why it's Dark."

Dan huffs and stands straighter, "what does he want here?"

Chase smooshed them both.

Dark continues walking towards the front. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Arin. Nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel."

Dan marches toward Dark but is held back by Wilford.

Dark continues, "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted," hissed Dan.

"Not wa..? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way," Dark turned to walk out.

Suzy spoke up, "and you're not offended, your excellency?"

"Why no, your majesty," Dark faced Suzy, "and to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."

All three of the fairies protect the cradle.

"Listen well, all of you!" Dark fizzes from blue to red. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her 18 birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

Suzy cries, "Oh no!"

She runs to the cradle and takes the baby in her arms.

Dark smirks up to Arin. Arin, in raged, yells. "Get that-that creature!"

Before anyone can do anything, Dark disappears in a fizz of static, ringing in their ears. It makes the baby (Y/N) start to cry as Suzy holds her closer to herself. Wilford walks to the worried parents.

"Don't despair your majesties. Dan still has his gift to give."

Arin looks to Dan in hope, "Then you can undo this fearful curse?"

Dan looks down in sadness, "no Ar- your majesty."

"Dark's powers are far too great," Wilford inputs.

Chase walked up next to Dan, "but he can help!"

"But..." Dan looks at Chase.

"Just do your best, dude."

"Yes," Wilford nodded.

Dan swallows and walks up to Arin and Suzy. Suzy smiled as she handed (Y/N) to Dan. He held her close to himself and sighed. He whistled a little tune and rocked the baby.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked man's trick a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep. From this slumber, you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

"For true love conquers all," Host continued. "But King Arin, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.”


	2. Chapter Two

Wilford watches the bonfire from a high window in the castle. The three fairies have stayed the night before heading back home. Not only for a rest before their journey but to comfort their friends, King Arin, and Queen Suzy, over these horrible events.

“Silly fiddle-faddle," huffed Wilford.

"Now," Chase chastised, "come have a nice cup of tea, dude. I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well a bonfire won't stop Dark," Dan sat on the table while mixing his tea.

"Of course not," Wilford turned to the two. "But what will?"

Chase stands and hands Wilford his tea. "Well, perhaps if we reason with him."

"Reason?"

"With Dark?" Dan interrupted.

"Well," Chase shrugged, "he can't be all bad."

"Oh," Wilford shook his head, striding to Dan. "Yes, he can."

Dan bit into a cookie, "I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hop-toad!"

"Now," Chase walked to the two, "that isn't a very nice thing to say."

"Besides," Wilford sat next to Dan, "we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way."

"It can only do good. To bring joy and happiness."

Dan looked at Chase, "well, that would make me happy."

"But there must be some way..." Wilford trailed off. He looked past Chase to the window. His eyes widened and jumped up, "there is!"

Dan looked up at Wilford, bewildered. "There is?"

"What is it, Wilford?"

"I'm going to...shh, shh, shh!" He looks around him. "Even the walls have ears."

Wilford jumps off the table and walks around to the door. He opens it and looks outside before closing it. He walks over to the two.

"Follow me." He minimizes himself, the other two shrug and follows Wilford. They all go into a little box that holds something on the table.

Once they're all inside Wilford turns to all of them.

"I'll turn her into a flower!"

"Dark?" Dan questioned.

"Oh no," Wilford shakes his head. "The princess!"

"Oh," Chase holds his hands to his heart, "she'd make a lovely flower."

"Don't you see," Wilford jumps in joy, "a flower can't prick its flower."

"It hasn't any," Dan nods.

"That's right," Chase agrees.

"She'll be perfectly safe," Wilford nods, being triumphant he found a solution.

"Until," Dan holds up a finger, "Dark sends a frost."

"Yes, a..." Wilford deflates, "oh dear!"

Chase shakes his head, "he always ruins your nicest flowers."

"You're right." Wilford walks around the small space. "And he'll be expecting us to do something like that"

Dan groans, tipping his head back before looking at Wilford. "But what won't he expect. He knows everything."

"Oh," Chase speaks, "but he doesn't dude. Dark doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy."

Wilford jumps up and runs to Chase. He grabs his shoulders and shakes him in excitement. 

"That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect." He pulls away and starts talking to himself. "Oh, now... We have to plan it carefully, let's see. Woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course, the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way..."

"Explain what?" Dan looked at Wilford in concern.

"About the three peasant men raising a foundling child deep in the forest."

Chase smiles, "oh, that's nice of them."

"Who are they?"

"Turn around!" Wilford told the two.

When Chase and Dan turn to face a mirror, Wilford changes their outfits to normal pants and shirts.

Chase gasp, "why, it's...us!"

"You mean, we, us?" Dan looks at Chase.

"Why not?" Wilford smiles at his reflection.

"Oh, I'd like that!"

Dan looks at his shirt, noticing that it was pink. He hummed and changed the shirt to blue.

"Well yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?"

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep." Chase smiles and turns to face Wilford. "I'd love it."

Dan faced Wilford as well, "you really think we can?"

"If humans can do it, so can we."

"And we have our magic to help us," Dan said.

"That's right," Chase agreed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!"

"You mean," Dan widened his eyes. "Live like mortals? For sixteen years? Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

Wilford nodded, "and that's why Dark will never suspect."

"But who'll wash and cook?"

"Oh," Wilford waved his hands, "we'll all pitch in."

Chase jumped up and waved his hand, "I'll take care of the baby!"

"Come along now. We must tell their majesties at once."

Wilford, Chase, and Dan change back to normal size, hurrying to find the King and Queen.

Host flips the page and sighs, "so the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.


End file.
